


Drunk And Blissed Out

by nightsammy



Category: Queer as Folk (US), Supernatural, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsammy/pseuds/nightsammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester's got a job in Pittsburgh and Dean goes out to get laid. His one-night-stand is the famous Brian Kinney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk And Blissed Out

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy it!

Brian pushes his way through the crowd as he walks towards the bar. Babylon's pretty full tonight, some drag queen or some shit is going to preform. Brian doesn't really care. All he cares about is getting drunk and get laid. He finally reaches the bar and leans slightly over it. He orders the strongest drink they've got. It's one of those nights.  
As the bartender signs for him that the drink's coming right up, Brian turns slightly to look over the crowd. Men dancing bare-chested against each other, rubbing and groping each other. The dancers who's got nothing but a small shorts on. Confetti falling from the ceiling.

He can feel someone touches his shoulder, and as he turns he meets green eyes staring into his. He grins slightly and turns properly. "Haven't seen you here before," he calls out into the man's ear. The man shrugs and smirks, tells it's his first time in Pittsburgh, and that it's just a business trip. 

He orders the same drink he got for himself for the man as well before he turns back and looks at him. He's slightly smaller than Brian, but seems to be a little more muscular. He's got brown hair and freckles. Way too pretty to be a man, but the scruff makes it a little better. Not that Brian really cares, he hasn't got a special type. Well, if he's got a nice ass, that would be a plus.

Brian slides his hand over the man's chest and down to his sides, where it slides around his waist. It goes lower and he grope the man's ass, smirking. Not bad, not at all.  
"What do you say we get out of here?" the man murmurs and licks his lips, obviously a bit tipsy and a lot horny. Brian smiles slowly before he grabs the man by the beltloops and pulls him away from the bar and through the crowd. 

The man follows Brian out happily, slightly stumbling, but other than that he's fine. Brian pulls him behind the building, where his car is parked, and signs for the man to get into the passengerseat.

"What's the name I'm gonna call out when I come?" the man murmurs in Brian's ear as he leans against him as soon as they're out on the road. "Brian," he answers and glances at the man briefly. "Yours?"  
"Dean," he grins back, before he lets his lips slide over the soft skin at the base of Brian's neck. He sucks, obviously marking Brian with a hickey, at the same time as he slides his hand down his thigh and over Brian's crotch. Dean shifts slightly, like he wants to get closer, but Brian stops him.

"Patience," he murmurs and winks. "There'll be plenty of time when we get back to my place." The man seems to want to complain at first, but settles down again and glances over at him instead. He slides his hand over his own crotch and grins, eyes travelling down Brian's frame. He doesn't say anything, just hums in approval and squeezes slightly over the growing bulge in his pants.

They reach Brian's loft in less than ten minutes. By the time they stumble into the apartment, Dean's already loosened Brian's jeans and gotten his hand wrapped around his cock. The slightly taller man moans softly as Dean drops to his knees right there, the door still open. Not that anyone would come by now anyway, but still. He pulls Brian's briefs down along with the jeans all the way down to his ankles, before he wraps his lips around the head and licks over the slit. He looks up at the man as he sucks, and Brian groans and tips his head back, at the same time as he slides his hand through his hair. Dean's tongue circles the head of his cock before he takes him deeper. He relaxes his throat around him and forces himself to keep his eyes open as he stares into the other man's eyes. He feel his cock hit the back of his throat and he hums, knowing it drives most men crazy; Brian's no exception.

He starts bobbing his head slightly, tongue working on the underside of the cock as he sucks hard and greedily. He straightens onto his knees so he can reach between his own legs and jerk himself off, but then Brian pushes him off. "C'mere," he says and pulls Dean to his feet. He steps out of his jeans and briefs completely and shuts the door quickly before he pulls the man towards his bed, still by the beltloops. They nearly trip as they walk up the two steps up, and Brian turns them around and pushes the man down onto his back on the bed.  
Dean blinks, surprised for a slit second before he sits up and pulls Brian down on top of himself. He rolls them over and rolls his hips down once before he sits up slightly to push his own jeans and boxers off. As soon as he's fully naked he's back on top of the man, but Brian seems to have other plans. He rolls them back over and kisses down Dean's chest. Dean moans softly and slides his fingers through Brian's slightly long hair. He props himself up on his elbow and glances down at the man who slowly pushes his legs apart. Dean's been with a few guys, usually he tops but no way in hell he's going to protest if this guy wants to fuck him.

Brian pushes Dean's legs up higher, making him lift his ass slightly. He glances up at him and let their eyes meet briefly before he ducks down and licks slowly over the hole. Dean gasps, eyes shutting tightly and lip caught between his teeth. That's one of his biggest kinks, and unfortunately not many wants to do it. But Brian does, and Jesus fuck he's got a talented tongue. Dean graps tightly at the sheets and makes a noise he probably won't admit to have made later, not even to himself.

Brian sits suddenly up, and before Dean has a chance to protest or say anything at all, he has him flipped over. Dean has never known he's had a kink for being manhandled because no one had dared to, but oh God, he had. He groans into the sheets and spread his legs again.  
"Up on your knees and spread yourself open for me," Brian commands, and Dean nods into the mattress before he gets on his knees, face still pressed into the bed as he reaches behind himself with both hands and spreads himself open. He glances back, cheeks flushed red and eyes hooded. Brian leans down and starts licking again, at the same time as he reaches between Dean's legs and jerks him off slowly. Dean keens and jerks backwards against his mouth before he pushes down into his hand. Brian says something, but Dean's too far gone to actually catch it, and he doesn't care. Suddenly a flat palm smacks against his ass and he gasps surprised before he glances back, wanting to ask what the hell that was for, but nothing comes out. Nothing more than a moan.

"I said, don't move," Brian whispers into his ear, low and rough enough to make Dean shudder. He nods slightly and bites his lip before he stills and hums. Brian's fingers rub over his hole suddenly, wet with spit, and after a while he slowly slips one inside. Dean doesn't say anything, doesn't move, just tries to get used to the somewhat unfamiliar feeling. He moves his hands under himself and pushes up onto his arms, and stretches his neck back as he hums. He feels lips kissing their way up his back and turns his head just in time to capture Brian's lips with his own. He kisses him roughly, showing that he's not a total bottom, though he is enjoying it. He bites and tugs slightly at his lip as he pushes his hips back, signing that he can take more. Brian raises his eyebrows slightly and smiles before he shoves his finger inside him. Dean groans, feeling the small sparks of pain and pleasure at the same time. "Fuck," he groans huffs slightly to himself.   
"I thought you sa-..."  
"Shut up, I can," Dean slurrs, blinking. "More."  
Brian grins slightly and starts moving the finger slowly in and out of him, filthy things leaving his lips and went straight to Dean's dick. He gasps softly and turns his head to kiss and bite down the man's neck, smirking when a moan escapes Brian's lips.   
Another finger slip inside, then a third, and now he's getting impatient. He whines, actually whines, which makes it clear that he's gonna turn into a whimpering mess if Brian keeps teasing him.   
He makes a surprised noise as Brian pulls his finger out of him and leans over his back. "Gonna make you forget your own name," Brian whispers into Dean's ear, but Dean's not sure that's necessarry. He's sure he's already forgotten.

"Just fuck me already," Dean breaths, and with that he hears the sound of a pack of condom gets ripped open and a small moan from Brian as he puts it on himself. He nudges Dean's hole with the head before he pushes in slowly, making them both groan loudly.  
Brian rests his forhead against Dean's shoulder as he bottoms out, and stays still for a few seconds to let Dean adjust before he straightens up, grips Dean's hips tightly and pulls back. He pulls almost all the way out, before he slams forward, and Dean again faceplants against the mattress. He groans and braces himself with his hands around the pillow while Brian keeps pounding into him. Earlier, both when Dean's been topping and bottoming, it has never been like this. Brian is rough, doesn't let him adjust more than barely enough, and he slams in so hard the whole bed creaks. Dean gasps, feels out of breath and dugs his fingers hard into the pillow. He wants to touch himself, jerk off, but he doesn't. He wants to hold it for as long as possible. He cranes his neck around, a little uncomfortable by the rocking and the way his neck is twisted, but he wants to see the man's face.

It almost makes him come right then and there, how Brian looks as he fucks into him. His head is tilted back, eyes screwed up in a face that looks like a mix of pain and pleasure, and mouth wide open and slack. He groans and slams harder, the wet sound of skin slapping against skin the only sound beside their moans they can hear. Sweat runs down his chest and Dean wants to lick that drop off his skin, trace its path up to his neck and bite. He looks up, meets Brian's eyes, and that's it. He's coming untouched, spurting over the sheets, and by the look of them they're probably expensive. Brian doesn't seem to care right now, just gasps and comes as well, burying himself deep inside Dean. Dean shudders and his cock twitches nearly painfully the last spurts of come before he collapses in his own mess, face buried into the pillow.  
Brian rolls his hips into him as he rides his own orgasm out, before he pulls out and throws the condom away. He sighs softly and falls beside Dean on the bed, and their eyes meet for another glance before they kiss, and it's nothing like the fucking. It's slow. Still demanding, and a little hard, but it's also slow and exploring. He hears his phone ring in his jeans pocket and groans annoyed before he has to force himself to walk, knees wobbly as he slowly bends down and picks them up.  
"Yeah?"  
"Dean, we have to go. There's been another murder.."  
"Alright, Sam, I'll be there in ten.. Don't go anywhere," Dean huffs and hangs up quickly before Sam gets to say anything more. He steps into his boxers and jeans. As he finishes dressing he walks over to the bed and grins. "Business," he mutters and shows his phone as a sign. "Mind giving me a ride back to the bar so I can get my car?" he murmurs, and in a little over 15 minutes he's back to the motel. He glances at himself in the rearview mirror, not bothering to smooth his hair down, Sam knows he's been out to get laid anyway.


End file.
